5 Plus
5 Plus (stylized as 5PLUS) is a commercial sports-centric terrestrial television network in the Philippines. It is a joint venture of Nation Broadcasting Corporation (NBC) and TV5 Network, Inc., both under PLDT media arm MediaQuest Holdings. 5 Plus is currently carried through analog UHF channel 41 in Metro Manila, as well as in Cebu and Davao via UHF channel 29, and other relay stations; as well as on DWET-TV's digital terrstrial subchannel channel 5.2 in Metro Manila. It operates daily from 5:00 AM to 12:00 MN. Named after its parent station, 5 Plus serves as complementary channel for 5 with its programs primarily produced by its sports division, ESPN5. 5 Plus was launched on January 13, 2019, as AksyonTV, a Filipino-language news channel launched by TV5 in 2011, was split into two new separate channels (the other one being One PH on Cignal). History Prior to January 13, 2019, the network was known as AksyonTV, a 24-hour news channel launched by TV5 Network (then known as ABC Development Corporation) in February 2011 after taking over the airtime of NBC television and radio stations In 2010 (TV5 Network wa acquired by NBC's parent MediaQuest Holdings from the Cojuangco / Media Prima group earlier that March). Its original programming included simulcasts from Radyo5 and independently-produced newscasts and information programs from News5. However, on June 2013, AksyonTV began to carry over the sports programs from AKTV, a primetime and weekend block of Sports5 airing over government-sequestered Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), after TV5 decided not to renew its agreement with IBC due to high airtime costs and low ratings.MediaQuest block time agreement with IBC ends in May, MVP says retrieved 10 January 2019 This move was heavily criticized by viewers for putting news programs and coverage on-hold. Such move, as well as losses and cost-cutting measures by TV5 Network, forces all news and current affairs programs produced by AksyonTV to be cancelled, leaving Radyo5 simulcasts intact (which in turn, is hampered by the addition of home shopping programs). Cignal, a sister company of TV5, soon launched its 24-hour satellite news channel, One News which combines the news content of the media companies owned by MediaQuest, including News5 on May 28, 2018, replacing News5-owned Bloomberg TV Philippines. AksyonTV continued to reformat its programs in 2017, as the network started airing reruns of American series that air or aired on TV5, including Arrow and Supernatural, as well as the movie block Movie Max 5, home shopping and classic programs of TV5 in lieu of live sports programming. Following TV5's relaunch as 5 in February 2018, shifting its position from a general entertainment network to a network focusing heavily on news and sports, on November 30, T5N announced that AksyonTV will be relaunched as 5 Plus on January 13, 2019. The new channel carries "atypical sports" programming with additional coverage from ESPN5 and new sports-related contents which will target a younger, more adventurous audience or the millennials. Selected Radyo5 simulcast programs and other news content were later moved to a new stand-alone satellite Filipino news, One PH on Cignal, effectively splitting AksyonTV into two separate channels, with 5 Plus taking over analog channel 41 and digital subchannel channel 5.2 by DWET-TV. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by 5 Plus 5 Plus' programming includes extreme sports, collegiate sports, e-sports, sports entertainment, and other sports-related content. Occasionally as time permits, the network may take on the responsibility of airing sports programs produced by ESPN5 in the event that 5 is unable to carry them due to breaking news or any special programming. A selection of 5 Plus' sports coverage will be made available online through 5's official website and various social media platforms. Availability Main article: List of 5 (TV channel) TV and radio stations § 5 Plus See also *5 *AKTV *One Sports *Nation Broadcasting Corporation *ESPN5 *List of analog television stations in the Philippines *Media of the Philippines